


The Unraveling of a Soul Lost

by TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross Over, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter/pseuds/TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa was gone and Clarke wished she was gone too, and so she was. Only to wake up in another apocalypse, different from her own. At first she flashed back and forth between here and there but soon her soul will have to settle, but where? The Life where Lexa was gone? Or the life she could have moved to? And who the hell is the snarky aussie that she has to share a body with? Soulmates AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reshop Heda

Lexa was gone. That was the last thing the blonde could process. She felt arms pulling her and heard muffled voices in the distance but paid them no mind. All she could see was the limp form of the once mighty Commander as Titus carried her away, and then Clarke fell. Everything was chaos. Not just around her but it wreaked havoc on her physically. She felt sick. She felt the pain run rampant through her head and across her heart.

_“Everyone I love dies… Everyone I care about dies… I kill them…”_ The thoughts all of similar nature cycled mercilessly through her mind. Clarke felt herself be moved, but it didn’t feel like she was in her body. She felt nothing but numb. Gone were the brilliant forest green eyes that sparkled with every emotion, that had shone with love and need and understanding just hours earlier. That had shone with fear masked by confidence as Lexa had told her not to be afraid.

“ _Death is not the end.”_ The words rang in her head among the cycle of thoughts. The words echoing in the sweet gentle voice of their owner. Clarke came back enough to look down at her hands, stained black with the blood of another dead lover. Another dead loved one. How many were there now? She’d lost track.

“Clarke.” She heard her name. She ignored it. Clarke was gone. Clarke had died with Lexa. Clarke wished more than anything she could’ve died with Lexa instead of stolen her last breath. She’d felt herself die as the light drained from Lexa’s eyes and the warmth left her skin. Bloodied hands had closed the glassy green eyes.

“Clarke!” She heard her name again. It was a voice she knew, but not the one she wanted. The voice she so desperately wanted to hear. She’d never again hear the way Lexa said her name, how the ‘k’ at the end would pop in the most satisfying way as the name fell from the other girl’s lips.

“L-Leksa…” Clarke heard herself croak. She heard an apology in the distance and only shook her head. Lexa was gone. Part of Clarke had gone with her. Clarke shut her eyes and prayed.

_“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people.”_ She heard her own words, and still felt the firm hold on her forearm, the warmth of the others hand.

‘ _May we meet again.’_ Those few words that meant so much.

‘ _Stay alive. Stay safe. Fight well. Come back. Come home. I’ll miss you. I’ll see you later.’_ The promise of tomorrow. The promise of a tomorrow those beautiful, infuriating green eyes would now never see. A tomorrow a dismal blue pair doesn’t want to see, and so they closed, hoping to never open again.

 

“ _Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people.”_

_“May we meet again… Clark…”_

Blue eyes opened again, but this time under a different sky. Blonde locks rose from the pavement. A leather jacket cushioned her back, a white Tee covering her front. Torn jeans protected her legs and thick boots her feet. A rifle was strapped across her back and twin pistols found home at her hips. She sat up, pushing to her feet at a distant groaning sound. A new name flooded her consciousness, and a rough foreign accent rolled off her tongue with every syllable she tried.

Elyza. Elyza Lex. She liked it. Something completely new coupled with the strongest loss she’s ever felt. She had her piece of Lexa back, now to find the part of herself and the rest of her lover. Elyza scanned her surroundings, her hands moving through her pockets for anything to tell her where she was or what she’d been doing. Maybe she’d hit her head? Her left hand wrapped around a smooth metal set of keys and in her right palm she felt metal disks of varying size and thickness. Pulling the disks from her jacket pocket first she found them to be different colors too. There were only about ten of them and they seemed well worn, but a few were a coppery color while the rest were silver. On one side of all of them were faces of stuffy looking men she didn’t recognize. On the other sides were a variety of things. On some of the coppery colored ones, there were shields or a strange looking building with many pillars. She couldn’t make out what was on the back of the silver coins smaller than the coppery ones. On the backs of the slightly larger and significantly thicker ones was the strange pillared building and on the backs of the largest ones was some kind of bird or various etched scenes or landscapes. Elyza shrugged and pocketed them, her attention now on the keys she’d pulled from her left pocket. They were small and there were only three of them, varying in size and length, connected only by a silver ring. She put the keys back as a loud groan came from her left. Elyza’s body reacted before her mind could process and a body fell to the floor with a decent sized hole in its skull. She put the pistol back on her hip and moved closer to the corpse. It reeked of death unbefitting of a fresh kill. She was alarmed to find that the body was partially decaying yet it had still been walking around.

_“Z’s. Don’t get bit. Or scratched. Or bled on. Better yet just don’t touch ‘em. Don’t get touched by ‘em and we’ll be just peachy princess.”_ A voice in the back of her mind filled in.

“Princess?” She muttered aloud and suddenly she was Clarke again.

_“Yep. You seem a bit lost princess. And by a bit I mean really lost. How the hell’d you end up in my body?”_ The voice chirruped in the back of her mind in that accent.

“Your guess is as good as mine. I’m really sorry. I think… I’m looking for someone… Maybe..?” Clarke tried to explain verbally. The voice chuckled.

“ _Well, seeing as you’re mighty confused, and I actually know what I’m doing, hows about we let me take control of my body while you get your shit straight? Something tells me we have no choice but to work together.”_ The voice suggested, slightly irritated. Clarke nodded, doing her best to try and let go.

“Alright! We are back in business! What do they call you stranger?” Elyza asked verbally, stretching and moving about as she found herself back in control once more.

_“Clarke.”_ Was the reply.

“Got a last name there too?” Elyza asked, curiously as she straddled the humming back of a black motorcycle.

“ _Not anymore.”_ Clarke sighed sadly.

“Fair enough I s’pose. I’m Elyza. Elyza Lex. Pleasure to be stuck with you, Princess. Who knew I’d become skitzo the first month into the apolalypse.” Elyza shrugged, revving the bike and driving them to who knows where.


	2. Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's and her counter part bond. Welcome to the other apocalypse.

“ _Clarke! Wake up.”_ She heard a voice say. It was feminine and familiar, but it wasn’t the one she needed.

“ _Clarke, you must rise.”_ A deeper voice said. A hatred rose and burned at that voice.

“Lexa…” Clarke mumble, not opening her eyes.

“ _She’s gone Clarke… She’s gone but we still need you. Please wake up. Open your eyes.”_ The female voice pleaded softly. Clarke shook her head and let herself fade back into the darkness, blue eyes stayed closed.

Blue eyes opened again and Clarke found herself sitting by a fire.

“ _Elyza?”_ She asked hesitantly.

“Right here Princess.” Elyza replied with her voice. Clarke felt relieved. Elyza felt the relief her renewed presence gave Clarke. If she was honest, Clarke’s presence comforted her too.

“So where’d you go? You were here and then you were gone. You ok?” Elyza asked, feeling the discomfort her companion felt.

“ _Things are complicated… I don’t even know how I’m here…”_ Clarke muttered. Elyza nodded, keeping her ears sharp for any sign of the undead.

“You don’t seem like you’re from here Clarke. Fells like you’ve seen a different kind of hell.” Elyza noted. She felt a nudge in her psyche which she assumed to be a nod.

“Wanna talk about it love? I’m all ears.” Elyza suggested. She wasn’t going to push, she knew she hated when people prodded her. She felt Clarke hesitate and waited.

“ _I just watched the one I love die… She died the death meant for me… Everyone I love dies… They die because of me… I KILL THEM. I killed her…”_ Clarke sniffled. Elyza felt tears roll down her cheeks but knew they weren’t hers. She wished she could hug the voice, but instead settled for pulling her knees tight to her chest and hugging them in hopes that Clarke would understand the gesture.

“Is that who you’re looking for?” Elyza asked softly. She felt another nudge and again took it as a nod. She rubbed her thumb across her knees softly and from the way she felt Clarke relax, knew the voice understood.

“Why do you think she’ll be here? Didn’t you say she died?” Elyza continued. She felt the voice bristle.

“Easy… Easy. I’m sorry, that came out a tad rougher than intended.” Elyza quickly amended.

“ _She always said that death wasn’t the end… And I’m here… Maybe she is too… She has to be…”_ Clarke tried to explain. Elyza could feel the desperation in her tone.

“Are you dead too?” Elyza wondered. She felt a shake this time. Elyza sighed.

“Ok. I’ll help. But I should probably tell you what’s up here.” Elyza decided. She felt a nod.

“Two words, Zombie Apocalypse.” She felt a swirl of confusion from Clarke.

“ _Mine was a nuclear apocalypse… My people survived in space… She was the leader of hers on the ground… I don’t know how they survived the radiation…”_ Clarke admitted softly.

“Oh kid… It’ll be ok. We’ll find her. I’ll keep us alive. But right now, I’m going to sleep. We’ll be safe here for tonight.” Elyza told her. She felt a nod and laid down, keeping at least one of her guns within her reach.

 

“ _Clarke, you have to get up! This is bad! Ontari’s the Commander now… She… Aden…”_ A frantic voice tried to explain.

“Then let me die. Just let her kill me. Wanheda no mou.” Clarke mumbled. She heard gasps of shock and felt a stinging slap hit her cheeks.

“ _Clarke!”_ She heard a halfhearted protest.

“ _Just leave her. Until her spirit sets again, there is little point. She has to decide to stay. Until then, all we can do is hope that she’ll keep coming back.”_ The voice that angered her spoke again.

“ _THIS IS YOUR FAULT! If you hadn’t killed Lexa, Clarke would be fine! And Ontari wouldn’t be the commander! YOU did THIS!”_ Clarke heard the female voice roar angrily. Lexa was gone. Lexa was dead. Those beautiful green eyes would never look upon her so fondly again. That soft voice she had only for Clarke was gone too. As too was her Commander voice. Lexa was gone, and Clarke didn’t want to be here without her, so she stopped.

Elyza was driving her bike when she felt Clarke return.

“Hey there. Everything ok? You disappeared again…” Elyza asked, concerned.

“ _They want me to come back… I don’t want to exist without her… I can’t…”_ Clarke whispered, making herself small. Elyza nodded.

“ _I just want to kill something!”_ Clarke roared from the back of their shared mind. Elyza couldn’t help but grin.

“Don’t worry Princess, I think I’ve got just the thing.” Elyza promised. She led them to a place she’d kept for reasons like this. Truth be told, Elyza herself was prone to temper tantrums and out bursts of rage, which in this kind of world were pretty justified. So just in case, she kept a few zombie traps around. They were places where she had complete control of the situation for once.

“Here we are.” Elyza told her, standing above an ally way where about twenty zombies wandered aimlessly, crashing into each other, and the walls. They’d easily found their way in, only to find it harder to get back out.

“ _What is this?”_ Clarke asked confused.

“Z trap. It’s nice to be able to blow off steam and get rid of some of them at the same time.” Elyza shrugged.

“ _Got any knives? I’d rather not waste your ammunition.”_ Clarke asked. Elyza grinned, pulling two daggers from her boots.

“Here you go, Princess. You can take the reins for a bit, but if I think we’re in danger I’m taking it back.” Elyza told her, letting go so Clarke could control her body. Clarke’s hands shook around the handles of the knives. She honestly preferred guns but after Lexa’s death she refused to pick one up ever again. She’d stick to knives and blades like Lexa had. She tightened her grip and dove into the pit. Clarke had hated killing, it had scarred her inside. But that gentle Clarke had died with Lexa. That Clarke had died with the gentle love in Lexa’s eyes. She had gone when there would no longer be soft touches and loving words from the mighty Commander she’d loved.

‘ _I don’t want the next Commander! I want you! Please… I want you…’_

‘ _Don’t be afraid Klark…’_ Clarke sobbed and cursed and hurt as she cut the bodies around her down in a blur. In the back of their consciousness, Elyza felt everything as Clarke did and relived the memory of Lexa’s death as Clarke cut down the undead. She could feel her heart breaking as she slowly began to understand what Clarke felt.

Clarke stood still, bent over with her hands on her knees, still holding tight the blood spattered blades. Death surrounded her, but this time was easier to deal with. She heard movement from behind her and cursed. She was sure she’d gotten them all as she spun around, blades at the ready. Her knife ended up at the throat of a body and only Elyza’s quick reaction kept her from slitting its throat. This body was very much alive. Painfully familiar green eyes met widened blue, both pairs full of confusion. Clarke felt her knee’s weaken and heard the knives fall and clatter against the hard ground. She felt warm arms and a soft breath on her neck as the world went black.

“ _Lexa…?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm trying to update this and In Plain Sight asap I promise I've just been having a rough week so far so please bear with me. Thank you for those who commented and those who like this, it gives me more motivation to write when I see them. As always I hope you enjoy.  
> \- Avid


	3. So We Met Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so our duo meets another. Ontari makes Clarke a promise.

“ _Clarke kom Skaicru.”_ A voice hissed. She felt the cold metal of a blade against her throat.

“ _If you want to kill me then do it. Wanheda no mou. I’m so so tired… Just end it.”_ She could feel the owner of the knife hesitate.

“ _You wish for death?”_ An unfamiliar female voice demanded. Clarke nodded as best she could, opening her eyes to see Ontari straddling her hips. The girl was obviously conflicted. Clarke closed her eyes again and waited. She felt the weight of the new Commander leave her hips and the blade was no longer at her throat. Clarke opened her eyes to see Ontari by the door.

“ _You wish for death. I will grant you none. I will keep you alive to suffer, Clarke kom Skaicru.”_ Ontari told her before leaving. Clarke heard her bellow orders in tridgedasleng outside the room as blue eyes closed again.

Clarke and Elyza woke at the same time. It was a short scramble to figure out who was in control of their body. Both were quiet. Clarke wasn’t sure how to feel about her moment with Ontari and Elyza has seen somethings in her sleep that she was sure Clarke hadn’t shred knowingly. She had seen the beginning and end of Clarke’s relationship with Lexa and her heart ached for the girl she shared a head space with. This girl so kind and strong. She hadn’t deserved the cards she’d been dealt. Elyza sat them up slowly, the body was sore all over. Elyza was surprised to find them still breathing and no in the Z pit. Their hands were unbound and weapons intact as well. There was a fire burning in front of them, a fire obviously neither had lit. Elyza looked around confused.

“Are you ok?” She asked softly, feeling Clarke’s discomfort.

“ _I don’t know…”_ Was the lost sounding reply. Elyza nodded. She ached to be able to just hug this girl and tell her things would be ok.

“I’ll keep us safe. We’ll find her, I swear it.” Elyza promised. She felt the nudge that she took to mean a nod.

“You’re awake!” A voice from behind them exclaimed. Elyza heard hurried footsteps as the voice’s owner came and sat with them. Elyza froze and she felt Clarke stiffen as familiar green eyes met tormented and confused blue.

“ _Lexa..?”_ She heard Clarke whisper.

“Wha… Wh-who are you…?” Elyza managed to croak as she felt her throat tighten.

“I’m Alicia Clark. It didn’t look like you got bit or anything… But you fainted after killing all of those… Things…” The girl introduced. Both Clarke and Elyza were speechless.

“A-Are you ok..? You were just talking to yourself a few minutes ago… Did you hit your head…?” Alicia asked concerned. Elyza shook her head, being the first to recover.

“Why didn’t you kill me?” She asked. Green eyes filled with surprise.

“I-I…” Alicia hesitated. It was then that Clarke caught a glimpse of something familiar in those green eyes. She couldn’t put her finger on what and it was gone as quick as it had come.

“Hesitance can get you killed in this world love.” Elyza sighed, understanding. Alicia nodded, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on her knee caps.

“There’s no way anyone as soft as you could survive so far on your own. Where are your keepers? Where are your people kid?” Elyza asked gently.

“I don’t know… We were rooting around for supplies… But then they came and we got separated… My brother and I were together but he got separated too… My family was on a boat… We needed supplies and then we were going to leave again… That was two days ago… They said if we got split up that they’d wait four days… They leave tomorrow and I don’t know how to get back… You look strong… I thought maybe if I couldn’t get back you could teach me to get through this… Or kill me… I wasn’t really sure which…” Alicia told her softly. Elyza watched her closely. She noted the bloody bat with nails pushed through the head that the girl carried. It was clear that she was timid and disliked killing. Perhaps it was karma for how Lexa had been in Clarke’s world.

“Fine. You can stay with me, but you’ll pull your own weight.” Elyza decided finally. Alicia nodded and seemed to relax.

“So where the hell are we?” Elyza asked.

“A building a few streets down… Night was falling and I could only get us so far…” Alicia explained. Elyza nodded rising to her feet. She stomped out the fire and extended a hand down to Alicia.

“Wh-What..?” Alicia asked confused, but let the blonde pull her to her feet. She grabbed her bat and allowed herself to be led. Elyza brought them back to her bike and straddled the black machine, waiting for her new companion to get on behind her. Slowly Alicia straddled the bike behind Elyza and shyly wrapped her arms around the others waist. Elyza grinned and Revved the bike, taking them back to the camp she’d kept set up from the day earlier. She parked and hid the bike before leading Alicia up to her camp at the top of the building. Alicia looked in awe at the view from their lofty perch as Elyza pulled up the ladder and hoisted her bike up to join them. The blond set about double checking the defenses and fortifications she’d set and then built a fire.

“Welcome home Princess.” Elyza announced to both Clarke and Alicia. She felt Clarke relax at the familiarity with their camp and Alicia relaxed as well, finally feeling safe for once.

“Look, this is how it goes. We look for food and supplies every three days. The rest of the time is spent killing Z’s. The goal is fifty a day. It’s a kind of population control at this point.” Elyza told her. Alicia gulped.

“I’ll teach you. We’ll be safe here.” Elyza promised, opening a can of soup she’d found a week or so ago. She cooked it over the fire and offered it to Alicia who took it and drank gratefully. Elyza cooked one for herself and watched her new companion. When they were finished she pulled out some blankets and as night began to fall they slept.

_“Clarke.”_ A voice hissed. She felt a mug being held to her lips and let herself drink. The liquid was hot and bitter and Clarke tried to spit it up but felt a hand press firmly over her mouth and nose, forcing her to swallow. Blue eyes opened and met brown.

“ _You haven’t been eating. You need to drink the rest.”_ Ontari growled. Clarke tried to move but found her arms and legs bound firmly.

“ _I can’t have you trying to end it or hurt yourself. Now drink.”_ Ontari told her firmly. Clarke growled but had no choice but to finish the mug of bitter liquid. Ontari gently wiped her mouth and let her rinse the taste from her mouth with water. Then the girl left with an angry huff and tired blue eyes fell closed again.

Elyza rose with the sun and saw the fire was naught but a pile of ash. She was stretching when she heard a distressed whimper and saw Alicia squirming uncomfortably under her blanket. Elyza quietly padded over to her and crouched, resting a gentle but firm hand on the girl’s shoulder. In a blur, Alicia freed herself from the cover and had a knife pressed to Elyza’s neck, eyes wide with fear. Clarke recognized those eyes immediately.

“ _Lexa! She’s in there!”_ Clarke exclaimed. Elyza waited patiently for Alicia to wake up fully and Clarke saw the bright eyes of her lover fade into the softer green of Alicia’s as the girl dropped the knife and looked around confused.

“You’re alright.” Elyza soothed, rubbing gentle circles into Alicia’s shoulder with her thumb. Alicia nodded and stayed where she was for a few minutes before rising and stretching as Elyza had. After a brief breakfast that consisted of bread, Alicia helped Elyza lower the bike down the side of the building before following it down on the ladder which was then hidden. Elyza spent the day teaching Alicia about the easiest way to kill zombies. She took them to one of the Z traps so Alicia could learn with a lower risk of getting bitten in the process. The girl was still hesitant and they’d learned that guns were out of the question with her so Elyza focused on honing the girl’s swinging skills first and foremost. They returned to their base as night began to fall and dinner was soup again.

Clarke felt another mug being put against her lips and instantly shook her head, remembering the bitter juice from the last time. She heard a frustrated huff and opened her eyes, seeing Ontari kneeling next to the couch Clarke laid on.

“ _Please just drink it. It’s not the same as last time_.” Ontari growled. Clarke narrowed her eyes but did as she was told. She was pleased this time to find it to be broth in the mug. Ontari seemed to relax slightly as Clarke drank.

“ _If this is such a pain for you then why don’t you just have someone else do it? Why not just kill me already? You must want to. Imagine the power you’ll get from killing the mighty Wanheda.”_ Clarke hissed. Ontari bristled, setting the empty mug down.

“ _Because as you are now, you are no Wanheda. And believe me. I want nothing more than to have you dead at my feet. But I cannot.”_ Ontari snarled.

“ _Why!”_ Clarke demanded, swelling angrily.

“ _Because she won’t let me!”_ Ontari roared, rising to her feet and leaving the room angrily, letting the doors slam behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got a new idea for this story and how I want it to go so I think I'm going to run with it and see how it goes. Thank you guys for commenting, as a writer seeing your comments makes my day so please keep it up! Tell me how I'm doing! Thank you as always fro reading you beautiful people and stay strong tonight, we'll get through this together.  
> \- Avid


	4. The Shock of Inbetween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke keeps flashing back and forth between here and there and Elyza shares her back story

Clarke returned to Elyza in a state of shock. The first thing Elyza felt upon Clarke’s return was a surprised numbness.

“Clarke? What is it? Sweet girl, what’s happened?” Elyza purred softly. The only response she received was a shake in her psyche and Clarke was silent for the rest of the day. Elyza and Alicia went on a supply run. Elyza left her companion in charge of filling their bags with supplies while she kept and zombies there might be, out of their way. They hurried to return to camp just as the sun finished setting. Alicia set the fire while Elyza set about organizing the day’s spoils. She was pleased to find that Alicia has grabbed medical supplies along with food. She found a safe place for the bandages and gauze packs as well as the multitude of painkillers and fever reducers that had filled one of the four back packs. Two of the other bags contained food and the remaining bag thankfully for both, was packed with tampons/pads, cramp meds, and small packs of soap and shampoo. Elyza gratefully took the warm can of soup Alicia held out for her and they both drank in silence.

“You did well today.” Elyza nodded. Alicia smiled at her across the fire.

“Thanks. I’m trying to learn, I swear.” Alicia promised. Elyza nodded and looked up at the stars.

“So… How did you end up here? I mean you’re Australian right? You’re pretty far from home.” Alicia asked, watching the blonde. Elyza chuckled.

“Indeed I am. We moved to America six months ago. My mum passed and my stupid step dad moved us ‘ere. Because I was seventeen then, he still had custody of me and I had no choice but to go with ‘im. He died day one and I’m glad. The world is better off.” Elyza shrugged. Silence fell again.

“I’ll take first watch. Get some sleep.” Elyza told her. Alicia nodded and settled down on her sleeping bag, easily falling asleep. Elyza waited a while before speaking again.

“You feeling any better, Clarke?” She asked softly.

“ _I don’t know…”_ The reply came in a weak whisper. Elyza nodded and continued to stare up at the stars.

“What was it like, living in space?” She wondered. She felt Clarke pause. As the days went by she was getting better at reading the voice in her head.

“ _The view was amazing but the rules on the Arc were strict…”_ Clarke began. Elyza waited patiently.

“ _The Arc was comprised of twelve space stations from around the world… We grew our own food and had classes and everyone had a job… My mom was on the council. They took care of everything and advised the chancellor. But every crime was treated as a capital punishment… If you were an adult, you’d get floated… Blasted from an airlock into the cold vacuum of space… If you were under the age of eighteen, you’d get locked up in the sky box… I got locked up there…”_ Clarke stopped and followed Elyza’s gaze, starting wistfully up at the stars.

“What did you do?” Elyza asked softly.

“ _Nothing. My dad… Jake Griffin… He was an engineer… He figured out that the Arc was running out of air… He told me… He was going to tell everyone… But the council found out… My mom… She sold him out and he got floated… I got locked up… They were going to float me when I turned eighteen… But them they sent the 100 of us that were in lock up down to earth to see if it was survivable… Only 48 were left when they came down to join us… Every day was a fight…”_ Clarke explained. Elyza nodded.

“That’s enough for now… You don’t have to share anymore if you don’t want to. You should rest Clarke...” Elyza soothed. She felt Clarke nod.

 

“ _Wanheda…”_ A distant voice called softly. Blue eyes stayed closed.

“ _Clarke_.” The voice growled, it was closer now. Clarke whined softly in protest and squirmed against her ropes. She instantly felt soft fingers stroking her cheek and then the back of a warm hand against her forehead. Clarke opened her eyes slowly, confused. She saw Ontari quickly jump away and turn her back to Clarke. The young Heda forced herself to regain her composure before turning back around. She didn’t know what had just come over her. At the older girl’s whimper she’d been overcome with the urge to comfort her. To soothe her.

“ _Your people handed over their leader. A man you call Pike.”_ Ontari told her.

“ _So what…”_ Clarke sighed, closing her eyes again.

“ _No! Clarke wait! What do you want me to do?”_ Ontari asked, cautiously moving closer.

“ _I don’t care. Do as you please. You’re Heda now aren’t you?”_ Clarke replied. With her eyes closed she missed how Ontari seemed to flinch at the words and she missed the faint flash of pain in Ontari’s eyes.

“ _You can’t sleep yet. You need to eat. Can you handle solid foods or would you like broth?”_ Ontari asked in an out of character soft voice.

“ _I’m not hungry.”_ Clarke told her. She heard Ontari growl.

“ _You have to eat. What would you prefer?”_ Ontari tried again.

“ _Solids.”_ Clarke finally replied, opening her eyes. Ontari nodded and called in trig out the door. Minutes later, a guard brought her a platter of meats and other assorted foods. Ontari thanked him and he left as she set it down on a table in the room before turning back to Clarke. She helped the blonde into a sitting position.

“ _Can I trust you not to hurt yourself, or me if I untie you to eat?”_ Ontari asked, narrowing her eyes. Clarke nodded and the girl untied her hands and feet, letting Clarke stand and move around the room. Clarke’s limbs were sore from being in the same position for so long. She stretched and allowed herself to be led to the table. The two ate in silence, Ontari keeping a wary eye on Clarke. When Clarke finished she seyt her utensils down, staring for a while at her knife.

“ _Clarke…”_ Ontari began, narrowing her eyes. They moved at the same time, Ontari tackling Clarke across the table as the blonde snatched the knife and made to drive it through her own ribs. Ontari pinned Clarke beneath her and knocked the knife away. Clarke squirmed as strong arms wrapped around her. Ontari held Clarke close to her chest, keeping the struggling blonde immobile.

“ _Beja Clarke… Beja…”_ Ontari heard herself say as sorrow flooded her emotions. Clarke slowly stopped struggling as she began to cry.

“ _Leksa… Leksa! I don’t want to be here anymore! I can’t be here without you! Yu gonplei ste odon… Ai gonple ste odon! Beja… Beja… Please… Just kill me…. Just let it end… Death is not the end…”_ Ontari heard Clarke wail from where she held her. Any further words were consumed by the blonde’s sobs and she shook with each breath. Ontari gently scooped her up and carried her to the couch, sitting down with Clarke in her lap. She called out loud enough for the guards to hear her and told them to make sure she wasn’t disturbed. She gently rocked Clarke and waited patiently for the broken girl to wear herself out. Clarke passed out not long later and Ontari stood and set Clarke down on the couch. She tucked a blanket around her and ran her hand through her hair, sighing. She pulled a chair from the table and sat it a few feet from the couch. Ontari strode to the door and sent someone for Titus, waiting impatiently for him.

“ _Heda.”_ He appeared, bowing.

“ _Stay with her. Sit. Summon me when she wakes.”_ Ontari told him, pointing at the chair. She waited until he sat down before leaving. Titus sat and watched the blonde before him sleep.

“ _I’m so sorry Klark…”_ He mumbled softly and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been in a bad place but I'm working on it. Here's the next piece of the puzzle and thank you so much to everyone who commented and encouraged me to continue, I love you guys, you help keep me going! Keep the comments coming, or ask me questions or anything, I just love hearing from you guys, you all are the best and I hope you stay tuned!  
> \- Avid


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again, but now there is a decision to be made. Which will? Clarke's head? Or Clarke's heart?

When Clarke returned to Elyza, the aussie could immediately feel the emotions of her mental companion.

“Clarke? What ‘appened? What’s wrong love?” Elyza asked softly. She felt the mental shake again and sighed.

“I can feel you… Somethings wrong, somethings hurting you… Please… Let me help. It hurts me too.” Elyza pleaded.

“ _She’s gone… I’m alone… I don’t want to exist in a world without Lexa… She was brave… And gentle… and strong… So so strong… She wasn’t supposed to die… Not like that. What if I never find her…? What if we don’t meet again…”_ Clarke whimpered. Elyza could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. Alicia was still asleep across from what remained of the fire.

“We’ll find her Clarke. We will. For now you aren’t alone. I’m here, you can talk to me. I promise it’ll be ok.” Elyza tried to comfort the other. With a sigh, Elyza stood up and quietly walked over to Alicia, gently shaking her awake. Again she found a knife to her throat and it wasn’t Alicia she saw in those green eyes.

“ _L_ e _x_ a?” Clarke and Elyza wondered at the same time. Green eyes widened in shock.

“ _K_ l _a_ r _k_?” A familiar voice asked in shock. Elyza felt herself get pushed to the back of the mind as Clarke forced her way into control, tears falling hard as she tackled the brunette back into the sleeping bag.

“I thought I lost you… I thought I wouldn’t find you again… On-Ontari is Heda now… Sh-She killed Aden and the others… In their sleep… I don’t want to exist without you…” Clarke sobbed into the crook of the other girl’s neck. Lexa wrapped her arms around the blonde, simply enjoying the feeling of being able to hold her close again. When Alicia had seen Elyza, Lexa had wondered if Clarke shared her fate.

“I missed you…” Lexa purred, not letting go. Clarke choked out a laugh mixed with a sob and wrapped her arms around Lexa just as tightly, afraid that if she let her go, she’d be gone for good. Clarke and Lexa fell asleep together, leaving Elyza and Alicia back in control and on top of each other. Elyza quickly removed herself from on top of poor Alicia and moved away blushing.

“W-Well that was…” She began.

“Looks like we both have a lost lesbian from another world sharing a head space with us.” Alicia grinned. Elyza sighed.

“I guess… But I think Clarke’s bi.” Elyza returned thoughtfully. They both smiled.

“So what do we do about this..?” Alicia asked.

“Well shit if I know.” Elyza shrugged. Both girls set about getting ready for the day. That day’s mission was to find a supply of fresh water. Thankfully for the pair, they were able to locate a fresh water lake an hours ride from their camp. It was obviously man made, but it would do. Elyza had them fill up as many bottles and cans they could fit on the bike before bringing them home again. Clarke and Lexa woke up on the ride back and Alicia felt herself wrap her arms tighter around the blond in front of her as an unfamiliar, though not unpleasant warmth bloomed in her chest. By the time they’d returned to their campsite and gotten the bike secured, both Elyza and Alicia were in their own battles for control.

“Clarke…” Elyza muttered.

“ _Please… Lexa… Sh-she’s…”_ Clarke whined desperately, throwing her consciousness against Elyza’s.

“I know. I know, but this isn’t just your body. And that’s not just Lexa’s body. We’re here too, Alicia and I.” Elyza reminded. She was relieved to feel Clarke pause.

“Let me and Alicia talk a few things out ok?” Elyza continued.

“ _Ok… Fine…”_ Clarke huffed. Elyza could feel how upset she was and turned to face Alicia. Lexa must’ve been stronger than Clarke, Elyza decided as she saw the conflict in Alicia’s eyes.

“Hey. Lexa, back off for a few minutes so Alicia and I can talk, please. Clarke has.” Elyza said softly, putting a first hand on the brunette’s shoulder. After a few seconds she saw Alicia look at her greatfully.

“We need to figure something out. Fast.” Elyza told her bluntly. Alicia could only nod.

“What exactly do they want to do? What do you guys want?” Alicia asked.

“ _I just want to hold her again… I was so scared… Please…”_ Clarke begged.

“I’m getting just physical contact from Clarke for now.” Elyza relayed.

“Lexa’s on the same page. I mean… I think I’m straight but I guess as long as it’s just like cuddles it could be ok…” Alicia agreed hesitantly. Elyza nodded.

“I think they also have a lot to talk about…” Elyza reminded. Alicia paused.

“Just… Keep it pg please?” Alicia asked. Both girls felt the positive nudge in their psyche. They sighed and looked at each other before letting go. Clarke and Lexa rushed forward to take control and within seconds were on top of each other and each wrapped in the other’s arms.

“I missed you…” Clarke whimpered, nuzzling into Lexa’s neck. Lexa simply purred and murmured comforts, holding Clarke close to her.

“I’m here… What’s happened?” Lexa asked softly.

“Ontari… Is heda… She killed Aden and the others in their sleep… She won’t end it… She won’t just kill me and I don’t know why…” Clarke whispered. Lexa’s eyes widened.

“Clarke… You’re still there..? You still breathe...? Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here…” Lexa began softly.

“No… I need to be here… I need to be with you… I won’t exist without you… Yu gonplei ste odon, Ai gonplei ste odon!” Clarke cut her off, tears welling up in blue eyes.

“Shh… Shh… You need to speak to Titus… If your spirit is able to be between here and there it is untethered… He will be able to help you tie it down again.” Lexa continued.

“But I…” Clarke tried to say.

“No. You misunderstand. When you become tethered again, your soul will stay in the place it deems as right. As home. If it is here, your body won’t wake up again… But if it is there… You won’t be able to return here… Beja Clarke… You must speak to Titus…” Lexa explained softly. Clarke paused, processing but nodded, resting her head against Lexa’s shoulder and relishing in the comfort the strong arms around her brought. Clarke and Lexa fell asleep together again. Clarke had a decision to make now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the feed back you wonderful people gave me last chapter, I hop you all enjoyed this one as well. Things are beginning to draw to a close I think but we'll have to see. I hope I hear from you all again, stay tuned, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.  
> \- Avid


	6. Lexa and the zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke slaps Titus. Lexa fights zombies. Elyza and Alicia begin to realize how deep they're in with these two.

When Clarke woke next, she was back in Polis. She was more than a little relieved to find herself unbound. Quickly scanning her surroundings, Clarke found herself alone in the room. This was short lived however, less than two minutes after Clarke shakily pushed to her feet, Ontari entered the room.

“ _Clarke kom Skaikru. You’re awake.”_ Ontari stated impassively.

“ _I need to speak to Titus.”_ Clarke told her.

“ _You’re in no place to make demands.”_ Ontari huffed.

“ _I need to speak with Titus.”_ Clarke growled, moving towards her. Ontari growled warningly at her before moving to the door and calling something out in trig. After a few minutes, Titus appeared and joined them in the room.

“ _Heda.”_ He greeted Ontari. Clarke felt an unfamiliar rage build up in her chest at the word. As soon as the man stepped away from Ontari, Clarke slapped him. Hard. The slap echoed around the room and Clarke’s hand stung. Titus and Ontari both looked at her in shock as a bright red hand print bloomed across the side of the flame keeper’s face.

“ _Y-you..!”_ Titus tried to say.

“ _That was for Leksa.”_ Clarke hissed angrily. Ontari watched the two closely, the voice in the back of her head laughing for the first time.

“ _Heda, what did you summon me for?”_ Titus asked, returning his attention to Ontari.

“ _Clarke insisted that she needed to speak with you.”_ Ontari told him calmly. Titus looked warily at Clarke, as if bracing himself to be hit again.

“ _It’s kind of private…”_ Clarke began, looking at Ontari. The young commander quickly took the hint and huffed angrily, claiming she has some meeting to attend anyway and storming out.

“ _Titus, Leksa said something about my soul being untethered and that you could help me fix it.”_ Clarke told him once the door was closed. Titus looked at her surprised.

“ _Clarke… Lexa is…”_ He began gently. Clarke shook her head.

“ _Not here. I know, but she’s there… She’s ok… I need to be there but I keep jumping back and forth. She said you could help ground my soul.”_ Clarke tried again, trying to keep her voice level. Titus watched her for a moment before bowing his head.

“ _There is something I can brew. But if it ties you here, you won’t see her again.”_ Titus told her. Clarke nodded.

“ _I know. I’ll cross that bridge when I get there.”_ Clarke shrugged. Titus looked at her confused.

“ _That means I’ll figure it out if that happens.”_ She quickly amended. He nodded.

“ _It will take me a few days to gather and prepare what I need for the brew.”_ Titus told her thoughtfully. Clarke thanked him and watched as he left the room. She laid down on the couch again and for once returned to Elyza with hope.

 

Elyza and Alicia were in the middle of breakfast when Elyza felt Clarke return. She could feel something different about the other. She was brighter, almost. Alicia raised an eyebrow at her across the fire.

“What happened?” Elyza asked.

“ _Things are going to be ok. Everything’s going to be fine… Soon.”_ Clarke told her. Elyza felt her gaze move to Alicia as Clarke spoke.

“Everything ok?” Alicia asked, sounding concerned.

“I guess?” Elyza shrugged. After breakfast, Elyza took Alicia down to one of the Z traps. From what she knew about Lexa and her combat abilities, Elyza was more than just a little curious about how well she’d do against the Z’s. What Alicia didn’t know was that Elyza had managed to procure a sword as close to the one she’d seen in Clarke’s memories as she could find.

“Today we’re going to try something different.” Elyza announced upon their arrival. Alicia looked at her cautiously.

“Alicia, I want you to back off and let Lexa loose. Lexa, I have a gift for you.” Elyza told them. She felt Clarke become more attentive as Alicia’s light green eyes darkened into the rich forest green of Lexa’s. Lexa’s eyes widened, lighting up as Elyza showed her the sword, her excitement growing as she was allowed to pick it up and hold it. Elyza stepped back and gave her room as Lexa took a few experimental swings with the sword.

“And what exactly do you want me to do with this?” Lexa asked, watching Elyza.

“Kill them all. I mean technically they’re already dead but like. Finish them?” Elyza told her. Lexa smirked and Elyza felt Clarke swoon and pine for her. Elyza watched in both awe and slight terror as Lexa made easy work of the thirty or so zombies in the pit.

“Damn.” Elyza exclaimed. She felt what was about to happen before it did.

“Clarke no!” was all she could get out before she was pushed to the back seat. Clarke rushed down to Lexa and threw herself at the brunette, who caught her in a one armed hug with ease.

“Like what you see Skai Prisa?” Lexa purred, nuzzling against her hair.

“Always.” Clarke hummed in reply, leaning up and capturing her lips in heated kiss. When they pulled apart, both outsiders backed off, allowing Elyza and Alicia back in control.

“Holy…” Alicia began, blushing hard and covering her mouth with one hand.

“Crikey…” Elyza agreed, having the same reaction.

“ _You liiiiked it.”_ Clarke teased her, making Elyza’s blush deepen. The two said nothing to each other as they returned to their camp. Alicia set up the fire again as Elyza double and triple checked their defenses.

 

Clarke found herself in Polis again, but this time she wasn’t alone. Ontari sat near the couch. She was deeply immersed in a book and hadn’t yet noticed that Clarke was awake again. She looked up and set her book aside when Clarke moved to sit up.

“ _Your people are very troublesome, Clarke kom Skaikru.”_ Ontari told her.

“ _I know.”_ Clarke shrugged.

“ _She truly cared for you. And you for her… It must be hard.”_ Ontari spoke cryptically, but Clarke instantly understood her meaning.

“ _I don’t want to exist without her. I lost a part of myself with her.”_ Clarke replied softly. Ontari fell quiet and returned her attention to her book, letting Clarke close her eyes again.

“S _o_ o _n_.”                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry its been a while since I updated last but I've had a lot going on and writers block is a bitch. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I want to tank everyone that's been giving me feed back every time I post, keep it up! You guys are so amazing, thank you for being patient with me, I promise to start updating more frequently.  
> \- Avid


	7. May We Meet Again (Come Back To Me Please...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come.

Clarke returned to Elyza and the others in the middle of the day. It was one of the two resting days they took a week and Elyza and Alicia were still in the safety of their camp. As soon as Clarke returned Eylza was hit with a wave of need that brought her off her chair to her knees. She steadied herself with one hand and forced herself to take a few deep breaths.

“Jesus Clarke… Please…” She begged in a mutter. Clarke immediately backed off, having not meant to do that to her companion. Elyza moved back up into her chair, not looking at Alicia as she tried to collect herself again.

“You two ok?” Alicia asked concerned.

“Yeah. I think that was an accident.” Elyza nodded. Alicia raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me like that. Lexa could totally get you lower than your knees if she really needed to. Clarke just really wants to speak to her. She promises to stay on this side of the fire to do so.” Elyza relayed verbally. Alicia sighed and Lexa was in control again.

“Clarke?” She asked softly.

“I slapped Titus… Like really hard…” Clarke began. She felt Elyza practically roar with laughter in the back of their mind. Lexas face went blanker than Clarke had ever seen it before she erupted in a fit of laughter.

“You… You really struck Titus? I’ve only ever dreamed of doing so…” Lexa sighed dreamily as she stopped laughing. Clarke grinned at her.

“He knew he deserved it. He said he’d make the brew but it’s going to take a few days.” Clarke continued shrugging.

“Good. He knows he has a debt to pay.” Lexa nodded becoming serious again.

“Ontari… She’s been acting… Weird…” Clarke tried to say. Lexa looked at her, interest growing.

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked.

“I just… I don’t know… She acts almost like you did sometimes but then it’s as if a wall goes back up… and she’s mean again. Or at least cold.” Clarke explained. Lexa was silent.

“Lex? What do you know?” Clarke demanded narrowing her eyes.

“I… The commander spirit, the flame, it is an object. From what Alicia has explained, it’s like a microchip? Or a computer? I don’t understand what those words mean but perhaps you do. It holds the memories of every commander who’s had it.” Lexa began slowly, watching Clarke for a reaction.

“Go on.” Clarke urged. Lexa sighed.

“It has my memories as well. From what I now understand thanks to Alicia, it’s possible that it may also have a copy of each commander’s consciousness as a whole. Which means she has a part of me that exists the way you and I do with Elyza and Alicia. But it’s a copy, a falsehood. She may easily think I exist there. Be warry of that.” Lexa explained.

“When I asked her why she wouldn’t kill me… She said something odd… Ontari said she wished she could kill me… But couldn’t because ‘ _she’_ wouldn’t let her. Did she mean you? Or what’s left of you on the flame?” Clarke asked softly. Lexa nodded.

“It’s possible. You need to be careful… That me might try to stop Titus for the sake of protecting you.” Lexa warned. Clarke nodded and the two relaxed, allowing Elyza and Alicia to regain control. Both were silent at what they’d just heard.

“This is getting intense…” Elyza grumbled. Alicia could only nod. Both felt disease from their mental partners. Clarke and Lexa were silent for the rest of the day and Elyza couldn’t help but worry. She felt so strongly for Clarke.

As the sun began to set, Elyza set off on a brief perimeter check, which was beginning to seem pointless, as they hadn’t been bothered by anyone living in days. Really, at the moment she worried for her companion and wished to speak with her privately.

“Clarke?” Elyza asked. She felt the other’s consciousness more as she got her attention.

“ _What’s up?_ ” Came the telepathic reply.

“You and Lexa… What you’re is dangerous…. Isn’t it..?” Elyza asked slowly. She felt the mental nudge and sighed.

“Just… Please be careful… I… You’re not half bad to have around is all.” Elyza huffed, feeling vulnerable.

“ _I will be. You’re pretty ok too.”_ Elyza heard as a smile over took her face for a few seconds. She nodded and continued on her way, returning to the fire where Alicia sat silently. She sipped at her warmed can of soup contently.

“You ok?” Elyza asked as she sat back down.

“Yeah. We’re just worried… Both of us.” Alicia told her, green eyes meeting blue across the flames. Elyza was glad the darkness and the light of the fire hid the blush that painted her face. She heard Clarke chuckle softly in the back of their shared mind space.

 

Clarke continued to pass back and forth between Polis and Ontari, and the other apocalypse and Lexa. She passed Lexa’s warning about the flame onto Titus who actually took the information like a champ and began to work around it. Finally, the brew was ready.

“Go say your goodbyes to her for now. Hopefully your spirit will choose wisely like Lexa’s did. I will be ready when you return to us.” Titus told her gently, letting Clarke pass willingly back once more.

“ _Elyza please… Today is the day… This might be the last time I see her… See Alicia… See you… Please just let me have this…”_ Clarke begged softly. Elyza felt the tears forming in her eyes and nodded.

“Alicia, please let Lexa out for a bit… This is it… Today is the day… Let them say goodbye.” Elyza murmured softly. Alicia sighed but nodded. She was just as worried as Elyza and Lexa.

“Clarke…” Lexa’s voice rumbled. Clarke was defenseless and burst into tears, wrapping herself tightly around the commander.

“I’m scared Lexa… What if I don’t come back here? What about you… And E-Elyza and Ali-li-licia..?” Clarke sobbed, her words coming apart under her tears. Lexa held her tightly. Little did Clarke know, the other three had been wondering the same things.

“We’re strong… Elyza and I can protect Alicia… And Elyza Has Alicia and I… You’ll come back to me Clarke… We’re soul mates… Even if not this time, we’ll always find each other… If Elyza and Alicia are anything to go by, the universe ships us too.” Lexa soothed them all, kissing Clarke’s hair. The night was spent in a group cuddle, Lexa and Alicia switching back and forth to hold Clarke and try to alleviate her fears. As odd as it seemed, Alicia had grown rather fond of both sides of the blonde too. The sun finally rose again and they stood. As she had before, Lexa extended her arm to Clarke, who took it and they shared the warriors grip.

“May we meet again, ai niron…” _My love._ Lexa nodded, letting her go after a few seconds. To their surprise, Alicia retook the grip, only softer.

“Ye gonplei nou ste odon.” Alicia said firmly. Clarke looked at her shocked.

“I picked up trig from Lexa’s memories. You’ll come back to us… It’ll be ok. I’ll look after them for you until you do.” Alicia nodded, stepping away. Clarke sat back and let Elyza return to herself again.

“You’ll come back. And we’ll be right here waiting. Don’t fret Clarke. You’ll see us soon.” Elyza promised with a determined nod. She felt the nudge as Clarke nodded and then the sky girl was gone.

“Well well well. What do we have here?” a voice asked from behind them.

 

When Clarke woke again in Polis, she was given a small flask full of a muddy looking liquid.

“You must drink it all. This won’t be a pleasant experience, Wanheda.” Titus warned her. Clarke nodded and knocked the concoction down like a shot. It was horribly bitter and ice cold. As it slithered down her throat, she felt as if ice was spreading through her veins. She nearly collapsed back down onto the couch as the doors to the room burst open with a loud bang.

“Titus no! What have you done?!” She heard Ontari roar as everything faded to darkness.


	8. Famiiar Strangers and Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two familiar faces show up and Elyza saves Lexa/Alicia's life but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> There is a gunshot scene in this chapter, if this will trigger or harm you in anyway, please let me know, message me and I will give you a glossed over version of the chapter so you can continue reading without being lost. Stay safe.

“Who’re you?” Elyza demanded, grabbing her rifle and whipping around.

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you don’t recognize me princess.” The young man growled, stepping closer.

“Who are you?” Alicia asked, watching him closely. His floppy hair seemed familiar from Lexa’s memories.

 

‘ _That’s that skai boy! The one Clarke killed as a mercy. He shot up an innocent village looking for Clarke. Felix? Or Flynn or something like that?’_ Lexa exclaimed for Alicia to hear.

“The names Finn. But you probably know that, Commander, you were going to torture me after all.” He replied, glaring at Alicia.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, my names Alicia… Alicia Clarke.” Alicia shook her head. Finn snorted.

“Oh yeah then you must just randomly speak the language of those savages.” He remarked stepping closer. It was then that they could see the military grade semi-automatic weapon he had trained on them.

“Don’t know who you’re calling _‘Princess’_ buddy, but you won’t find one here.” Elyza growled, stepping between him and Alicia.

“Come on Clarke. I know that’s you. Fake accent and all.” Finn insisted.

“You’re wrong. Clarke’s not home right now actually. Ya just missed her.” Elyza shook her head.

“Then I guess she can’t stop me from ravaging that fine form while she’s gone then.” He shrugged advancing on Elyza and grabbing her forearm in a grip so tight it was almost painful.

“Hey!” Elyza protested, struggling instantly.

“EM PLENI! Back off ripa. That one’s mine!” Lexa snarled, taking control instantly and launching a knife deep into Finns shoulder, forcing him to release Elyza with a howl. Elyza scrambled back and found herself wrapped up in a fierce but protective one armed embrace as Lexa readied another knife with a low growl. When Finn moved forward again, Elyza felt herself being held closer against Lexa’s chest.

“Clarke’s not gay!” Finn hissed angrily.

“She’s bi.” Came a muffled response from Elyza.

“Doesn’t matter what she is skai boy. She’s mine.” Lexa warned angrily. Elyza could feel the rumbling in Lexa’s chest as she spoke.

“Clarke would never!” He roared.

“And what do you know of Clarke Griffin?” Lexa began, swelling as her anger grew into a burning rage.

“Clarke Griffin is strong and smart and clever and funny. She is haunted and scarred but beautiful. What do you know of Clarke Griffin skai boy? Do you know of the lives she was forced to take in the mountain? Or the anguish she’s felt because of it? Do you know of the self-exile she took to spare her people of her distain? Or the outcast she became because of it? Do you know of the blame that is placed upon her by the people she’s sworn to protect because she needed time? Or of the apology’s she gives out constantly for things she shouldn’t need to? You know nothing of Clarke Griffin. You surrendered your chance to know her when you killed those innocent villagers. You gave up your right to help pick up the pieces of her heart. You don’t get to wipe away her tears and teach her to swallow apologies she doesn’t owe. You have no right to the beautiful angel of death that is Clarke Griffin.” Lexa raged, taking steps towards him. Finn took steps back for everyone Lexa took forward.

“I’d take that as my cue to leave if I was you, skai boy.” A third voice chimed in from below them. Lexa’s eyes widened at the sound. Finn ran past down and past the new comer.

“Anya!” Lexa cried, leaping down quickly and rushing up to her former mentor, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

“Jesus. This is unbefitting of a Commander.” Anya smirked, returning the embrace.

“I’m no one’s commander. Not here… I was upset when Clarke told me of your demise… Anya, you’re here!” Lexa exclaimed happily, hugging her tighter.

“So you two finally met then.” Anya laughed.

“We did it Anya… Clarke took down the mountain.” Lexa told her, pulling away finally.

“Sounds like that wasn’t the only fortress she tore down. She got you too, didn’t she?” Anya asked, raising an eyebrow. Lexa felt the heat of a deep blush paint her face and for the first time in a while, missed her war paint.

“Lexa..?” Elyza asked confused, coming down to join them.

“Elyza, this is Anya. She was my mentor. She knew Clarke too.” Lexa introduced.

“Elyza?” Anya asked, it was her turn to be confused.

“Right. Uh…” Lexa began.

“Lexa and Clarke share bodies with Alicia and I. We don’t exactly know how, but that’s how it is.” Elyza explained. Anya just stared at her.

“It’s true. But Clarke’s… Gone for right now.” Lexa sighed.

“What do you mean gone?” Anya asked.

“She didn’t die. Her spirit’s been jumping back and forth between here and there. Someone named Titus was supposed to help tether her or something so I guess she’s off doing that.” Elyza continued.

“Lexa. You know how dangerous a tethering can be!” Anya exclaimed her eyebrows raised in surprise. There was a gunshot and Lexa felt herself being forced out of the way as she was hit by a near terrifying sense of déja-vú. Elyza fired off a few return blasts with her riffle before collapsing with her hand over her stomach. Lexa recovered enough to throw a couple of knives and Anya raced off in the direction of the shooter.

“Well fuck.” Elyza gasped with a faint chuckle.

“Elyza! No no no no!” Lexa knelt next to her, pulling her close.

“Easy Lexa/Alicia. I’ll walk this off don’t you-” Elyza began before her eyes rolled back and she went unconscious. Lexa howled in anguish. She was no healer, she didn’t know what to do. They needed Elyza for Clarke to even stand a chance at returning. Anya came back a minute or two later with abound and beaten Finn in tow.

“No! Shit.” Anya growled, shoving Lexa aside and putting pressure on the gunshot. Lexa stood by in shock, her hand finding the ropes that bound Finn tightly.

“When she takes her last breath, you will take yours natrona.” _Traitor_. Lexa snarled in his face. Finn looked at her terrified before she knocked him roughly across the temple.

“I need something to stop the bleeding and something to stitch the wound. It’s still in her, we need to get it out.” Anya told her, drawing Lexa’s focus.

“Uh.” Lexa froze.

’ _There’s medical stuff in camp remember? We grabbed it we just need to get it and bring it back.’_ Alicia reminded, trying to keep calm.

“Th-there’s stuff in our camp…” Lexa began. Anya nodded.

“It won’t be safe down here for much longer after all that noise, we need to get her up there.” Anya ordered. Lexa nodded and they managed to get Elyza back up to the top of the building without disturbing her gunshot wound too much. Alicia forced her way back into control as Anya hurried to get the bullet out of Elyza’s abdomen.

“Lexa I need more gauze!” Anya called. Alicia hurried to hand it to her.

“Lexa’s not in control right now, she was panicking too much to help, I’m Alicia, and what else do you need? She can’t die.” Alicia told her. Anya simply nodded and continued to call for things as she fought to stabilize the blonde in front of her. Finally Anya sat back, her hands covered in blood.

“Now we wait.” She sighed and began to clean both Elyza’s front and her own hands. Alicia nodded and set the fire again, glaring at Finn who sat bound and gagged in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you as always to all of you amazing people for reading and even more so to those who give me comments I love hearing from you, don't be afraid to comment. Like seriously you guys make my day with your questions or just kind words about my writing and I reply to every comment to let you know I've read and acknowledged your comments. Stay safe my lovelies.  
> \- Avid


	9. Stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya is totally the mom friend. Even in the zombie apocalypse.

Alicia kept control while she worked to try and calm Lexa’s nearly overwhelming rush of emotions. She spoke to Anya in between Lexa’s bouts of panic, who took the new information like a champ. She laughed just as hard as Lexa had when Alicia told her Clarke had slapped Titus.

“I always did hate that asshole. He’s so uptight!” Anya smirked.

‘ _So were you!’_ Lexa pointed out for Alicia to hear. The conversation was interrupted when Elyza let out a soft whimper of pain. Both girls moved to her side instantly. Alicia felt Lexa’s anxiety start to grow again as Anya looked Elyza over.

“She’s burning up…” Anya sighed.

“What does that mean…?” Alicia asked.

“We need to cool her down. Fast.” Anya replied, shaking her head. Alicia rooted through the packs for the fever reducer she knew she’d grabbed two runs prior and brought it back to Anya who was setting a cool damp rag over Elyza’s forehead.

“This will have to do.” Anya nodded, crushing two of the pills up and stirring them into water which she forced down Elyza’s throat, holding her hand over the unconscious girls mouth and nose to force her to swallow.

“I need to see if I can’t find other things to help, I’m going to go. I’ll be back but until then, watch her, keep a constant eye on her temperature and cool her down as much as you can. I don’t know if she’ll come too again yet because of the pain but if she does, give her something easy to eat and keep her hydrated. If that _natrona_ tries anything, kill him or beat him to even more of a pulp.” Anya instructed, her voice becoming a growl as she glared at Finn.

“Lexa, what does _natrona_ mean in your language?” Alicia asked once Anya left.

‘ _Traitor. It is the word for traitor.’_ Lexa replied in a growl. She was itching to hit Finn. Elyza let out another whimper and Lexa forced her way into the driver’s seat. She sat and gently eased Elyza’s head into her lap, stroking her hair and humming a lullaby Anya had long ago taught her to help her with the nightmares being the Commander caused.

“She’s going to be ok… She has to be ok…” Lexa told herself. Anya was gone until the next day. The older warrior returned with a bag of herbs and the tools to get them the way she needed them.

“Where the hell did you go?” Alicia demanded. She and Lexa had been taking turns resting and it was Lexa’s turn.

“I found an herbal shop that was relatively untouched and took everything I needed.” Anya shrugged. She set some water in a small pot above the fire and then pulled out a mortar and pestle, grinding various plants into a fine dust before adding them to the water. She sprinkled some of them into a can of soup and handed it to Alicia who looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“Relax. It’ll help you sleep, you both definitely need it. Drink it and rest, I’ll look after things now.” Anya promised. Alicia felt Lexa nod in her head before sighing and looking down at the can warily. She took a few large sips, draining the warm liquid before feeling its effects. The herbs gently eased her into sleep, making her drowsier and drowsier until she had no choice but to lay down and let sleep take her. Anya waited and tucked a blanket around the sleeping girl.

“I was soo right about those two… Indra owes me her best buckskin and the prime tent spot for two war months.” Anya sighed with a grin. She finished making her herbal brew and waited for it to cool before giving it in sips to Elyza. When it was gone she set about making a slave Nyko had taught her long ago and putting it over the gunshot wound. When she was satisfied with her work she turned to pay attention to Alicia/Lexa.

“Things are never easy for you, are they kid…” She muttered to herself, tucking the girl better into the sleeping bag and redoing the braids Lexa always wore. For some reason she was sure Alicia wouldn’t mind too much. Anya kept the fire going throughout the day, every few hours making more of the brew to give to Elyza to keep her fever down and replacing the salve over the wound on her stomach. Every so often Lexa/Alicia would start to stir and Anya would sit next to her, rubbing her back in the way she knew would keep Lexa calm enough to sleep again while humming the lullaby she’d once taught the young commander. She knew Lexa would only worry and bug poor Alicia when they woke up again and decided they both needed as much rest as they could get. Both Anya and Elyza would need the two to be calm in order to get anything even close to productive done. Anya moved away from Alicia and Lexa when Elyza began to whimper and cough.

“Alic…. L-Lex…” Elyza rasped, instantly looking for her companions.

“Shhh. You’re ok, they’re asleep. They need to rest too.” Anya soothed, helping the girl drink some water to wet her dry throat. Elyza nodded and thanked her.

“I saw what you did. Why’d you jump the bullet like that?” Anya asked, replacing the warm rag with a cooler one over Elyza’s forehead.

“Couldn’t… Couldn’t let her die like that again. Clarke would be worse than devastated.” Elyza panted.

“What do you mean again? What happened? How did Lexa die?” Anya demanded.

“Titus… Was aiming for Clarke with a gun… Lexa heard the noise and…. Came in…. She got hit by a stray bullet… meant for Clarke… She… She bled out in Clarke’s arms…” Elyza did her best to explain. Anya was silent. So many things between the two girls made sense now. Lexa was terrified of losing Clarke the same way Clarke had lost her. Elyza had done what Clarke would’ve and jumped a bullet to keep Lexa from going the same way again. They were in love.

“You two are some ridicules sort of soul mates.” Anya smirked. Indra totally lost their bet. When she found her again she was definitely going to collect her winnings. Elyza was able to drink most of a can of soup and a can of water before passing back out again. Anya had gotten her to take some more painkillers as well. Anya checked Finn’s ropes and gag, removing it to force some of the sleeping herbs down his throat. She waited for him to pass out before replacing the gag and deciding she should probably try to sleep herself. Elyza was stable. She’d live to see this dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a bit but that's due to writer block, life and another project, but don't worry this isn't over yet! What will happen to Clarke? Will Elyza survive to bring her back? (yes) We'll have to see how it works itself out. Than k you as always for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> \- Avid


	10. Rebirth of a Different Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's back

Anya found herself staring up at the sky before drifting into a light sleep herself. When she woke again it was early morning. She restarted the fire and moved to check on Elyza only to find that either Alicia or Lexa had had moved them over to lay next to Elyza sometime in the night. Anya was relieved to see that Elyza’s fever had dissipated and the wound on her belly looked like it was beginning to heal. Her breathing was still uneven but the color had returned to her face. Finn was still limp against his binds when Anya check them. Satisfied with everything, she sat around the fire, making more of the salve for Elyza’s wound.

Alicia woke up with a groan. Her shoulder ached from sleeping on it wrong but other than that she felt fine. She instantly checked over Elyza before finding her alive and relaxing.

“I just checked on her.” An amused voice said from a little ways behind her. Alicia felt Lexa begin to stir as she turned to see Anya grinning at her from her spot by the fire.

“Yeah well…” Alicia grumbled with a pout. Anya laughed waving her over to sit next to her.

“Good morning to you too Commander grump.” Anya smirked, handing Alicia something to eat. Alicia nodded thanks and ate silently. The two were silent for most of the day, talking briefly when one or the other checked on Elyza’s ever stabilized condition.

Clarke felt like someone big was sitting on her chest. She couldn’t move and could hardly breathe. She tried to squirm out from under whatever was atop her to no avail. Everything was so dark. She struggled and fought, thoughts of seeing Lexa again driving her like nothing else. A light began to appear the more she squirmed and struggled. She moved towards it as much as she could, the dark finally beginning to fade around her and she was able to crack her eyes open. The sight that met her was not the one she’d hoped for but something told her it wasn’t over yet. Titus rushed to her side.

“ _Wanheda..?_ ” he asked hesitantly. She felt herself smile.

“ _R-Reshop… Heda… Muchof… Titus… Wanheda… Nou…. Mou… May we… Meet… Again…”_ Clarke gasped softly. Titus nodded.

“ _Ye gonplei ste odon Wanheda.”_ He rose to his feet from kneeling as her eyes fell closed for the final time _._

Clarke felt like she was drowning. She tried to swim to the shaky light above the water but it only seemed to get further and further away. She pushed harder and harder, stopping to release a silent scream as pain tore through her belly like nothing she’d felt before. She pushed through the light and sat up gasping. She still felt like she was drowning. She felt herself be rolled onto her side as she coughed up water. She shivered and whimpered weakly when it was gone, feeling on the verge of passing out again.

“Easy Clarke. _Beja_. Breathe. You’re here, you’re ok.” She heard a familiar voice speak softly as a warm hand ran itself up and down her back in a soothing manner.

“L-Lex-Lexa…” Clarke struggled, squirming as she tried to roll to see her.

“Be still, you’re only going to hurt yourself more like that.” Lexa scolded firmly, moving Clarke so Lexa was cradling Clarke in her lap. Green eyes met blue and tears welled up in Clarke’s eyes.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked confused.

“I missed you… _Ai hod yu in_ …” Clarke sniffled reaching a hand up shakily towards Lexa. Lexa smiled, taking Clarke’s hand in her own and holding it gently against her cheek.

“ _Ai hod yu in seintaim Klark…”_ Lexa purrs, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s wrist.

“I’m here Clarke… You’re ok. Everything will be more than ok now.” Lexa assured, seeing the doubt flash through blue yes. She had read that the grounding process could be more than just a little disorienting. She knew she needed to just help Clarke’s sense of reality finalize itself by promising her she was where she thought she was. No matter what tricks her head played on her asleep or awake.

Clarke nodded, nuzzling closer to Lexa’s chest.

“Ok ok. Alicia wants her turn now she says.” Lexa sighs, smiling as she watches Clarke.

“Well it is her body technically.” Clarke rasped. After a moment she saw Lexa’s forest green eyes fade into the softer green that belonged to Alicia.

“Hey there you.” Alicia grinned.

“Hey.” Clarke smiled.

“We’re glad to see you’re ok. Lexa was so worried… I was too…” Alicia admitted.

“What happened..? Did I get shot? Did we get shot..?” Clarke asked confused, registering the wound in her belly.

“Well… A little bit…” Alicia began.

“ _And just how does one only get a little bit shot Ali?”_ Elyza chuckled mentally.

“Elyza.” Clarke murmured relieved. Alicia smirked, only being able to imagine what sort of retort the fiery little aussie had given in her direction.

“You took a bullet for Lexa. For me. At least, Elyza did. You probably would’ve too though in hindsight.” Alicia sighed.

“You’re right, but from who?” Clarke agreed.

“Him.” Alicia growled, surprising Clarke. She nodded at Finn who remained bound and gagged. Clarke’s eyes widened in alarm.

“F-Finn?” She whimpered. She swore she could still feel his blood on her hands. Lexa forced her way forward as Clarke’s breathing hitched and a panic attack shook her.

“Shh… You’re ok… You’re safe Clarke, I’m here. I’m safe. Breathe, beja…” Lexa pleaded gently, pulling Clarke against her chest until her breathing had calmed.

“Lex…” Clarke murmured weakly, her eyes fighting to stay open.

“Rest ai niron… You need it to heal… Rest, I’ll protect you. Alicia and I will protect us.” Lexa promised, pressing a kiss to the top of Clarke’s head as blue eyes fell closed again.

“You should rest too seken.” Anya scolded, startling Lexa and Alicia by putting a hand on their shoulder as she spoke.

“Sha fos.” Lexa yawned, curling up next to Clarke and Elyza.

“Rest well. I will protect us.” Anya promised, moving back to sit by the fire. She watched the two quietly before sighing and lifting her gaze to the sky again, admiring the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for updating so late in the month, I know I'm a few weeks over due but I've had bad writers block with everything going on. I think this fic is nearing its close, so maybe only one or two more chapters. I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it and I hope you'll stick with me to the end. I haven't heard from any of you amazing people in a while and with everything that happened in Orlando I hope you all are just busy or something or tired of me, which is cool too but I hope everyone is ok. Stay safe my lovelies, seriously. I care about all of you. Thanks as always for reading.  
> \- Avid


	11. And So We Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end finally comes

Clarke squirmed and whimpered in her sleep, quickly drawing Lexa/Alicia to her side. Elyza felt powerless at the distress she felt coming from her mental companion. Clarke jerked awake, her eyes still distant as they met Lexa’s own.

“Clarke…” Lexa began softly.

“I killed them… I killed them all…” Clarke whimpered, trying to move but only succeeding in agitating her wound.

“No. You protected your people Clarke… You saved them and mine.” Lexa soothed as Anya came over.

“I murdered them… Hundreds of them to save less than a hundred of my own…” Clarke gasped, tears filling blue eyes.

“Shh… Clarke the past is gone… The dead are gone, the living are hungry.” Lexa reminded her gently. Lexa held Clarke against her chest and waited for the sobs to stop. When Alicia looked down, the blonde was asleep again.

“What was she talking about?” Anya asked confused.

“She and Lexa marched on a mountain with bad guys inside but Lexa took a deal and abandoned Clarke and her people at the mountain. From what I understand, Clarke killed a lot of people to free her own and it tore her up inside.” Alicia explained as best she could.

“The sky people always seemed soft. But Clarke is strong.” Anya nodded. It took almost two weeks for Clarke’s nightmares to lessen enough, much to the entire party’s relief. Elyza and Alicia had both worried a lot about Clarke, despite Lexa’s assurances that this was simply a part of the process. The bullet wound shared between Clarke and Elyza was healing well too. All that was really left to be dealt with was Finn.

“I say we just throw him in a pit and see how he fairs.” Elyza suggested one night with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. As no one could come up with a better solution, that’s exactly what they did. The next morning Anya threw the sky boy over her shoulder and descended their perch while Lexa helped Elyza get down.

“Time to find out your worth _natrona_.” Anya smirked. She cut Finns bindings and tossed him into the pit.

“How do you expect me to fend for myself? I’m unarmed!” Finn shouted up at them. The trio looked at each other before deciding to grant him one weapon. Lexa smirked as she tossed him down a small knife.

“Oh come on!” He shouted in anguish, retrieving the knife as the undead converged on him. There were only about twenty but it became a gruesome sight to behold. Finns screams quickly died down into nothingness as the horde finished their meal.

“Guess we should probably do something about that hmm?” Anya asked, gesturing down to the pit.

“Sha.” Lexa nodded, donning her sword. She and Anya leapt down into the pit with loud battle cries, cutting down their undead opponents left and right.

“We should probably help out.” Elyza sighed, pulling her rifle from her back. She felt a nudge in her psyche and opened fire. As soon as the first shot went off, Clarke froze. Elyza could feel her breathing hitch as a panic attack that wasn’t her own, shook their shared form. The rifle clattered to their feet discarded and they fell to their knees, tumbling off of their safe perch into the pit.

‘ _Clarke… Clarke! You’re ok… We’re ok! Breathe kid.’_ Elyza urged.               Clarke shook, her breathing becoming more and more erratic and uncontrolled. Lexa saw Elyza fall and hurried to the blonde, cutting down the Z’s as she went, Anya close on her tail.

“What happened? What’s wrong? Breathe Clarke… _Ai niron_ … Breathe for me.” Lexa soothed, setting aside her sword to pull Clarke close to her chest.

“Lex this is bad.” Anya called behind her as the hoard cornered them. Lexa looked up to see the situation at hand. Anya was right. They were surrounded on three sides by the hoard of undead. Anya was doing her best to fend them off but they just kept coming.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry… I-I c-can’t… L-Lex…” Clarke struggled to say.

“No no no. Shh. No words, just breathe. We’ll get out of this.” Lexa promised firmly. Clarke nodded and Lexa’s brain kicked into gear as she hurried to examine their options. From nowhere, as all seemed lost, more battle cries rang out as three figures leapt into the pit and hacked at the undead.

“Indra!” Anya called out gratefully.

“Octavia? Lincoln?” Lexa asked hesitantly. The last of the undead fell to their feet and their trio of saviors joined them.

“Foolish Heda.” Indra scolded, flicking the blood from her blade.

“That was very foolish Lexa.” Lincoln agreed.

“Clarke!” Octavia exclaimed, rushing to Lexa’s side. She took one of the blondes’ hands and kissed her knuckles.

“O-O… I-I’m s-sorr-” Clarke tried tearing up.

“No. No. You listen to me Princess and you listen well. I’m sorry. I’m sorry how hard I was on you. I’m sorry how horrible I was to you, I didn’t understand but I do now. We’re ok Clarke. We’re ok.” Octavia cut her off firmly.

“Octavia?” Lexa and Indra asked confused.

“I was horrible to Clarke at the mountain and after… I was so angry and I took it out on her and she just took it… I didn’t understand then but I do now. I yelled at her after you died Lexa… I didn’t understand how much she loved you or how much that meant… But things went to hell and then she gave up… Titus let me sit with her as she died in Polis…” Octavia sighed running her hand through her braids. Lincoln put a firm hand on her shoulder and she nodded, understanding the silent message.

“When she died… As she was leaving… She cried… And among the incoherent nonsense of a dying leader were the truths and fears of a young girl… And she was gone but I understood… And I’m so sorry Clarke… Heda too… I’m so sorry...” Octavia continued, her voice trembling.

“I don’t…” Clarke mumbled, weak from her panic attack.

“Titus said you wouldn’t remember. That your spirit would be too busy fighting something else to notice your ramblings as it left. He said your heart would finally stop once it was gone… You were so scared Clarke… You cried for Abby… You wanted to tell her you forgave her… Kane too… Ontari sat with you too. Which was weird… She… She seemed almost like you Lexa for a little while… She kept Clarke’s head in her lap and stroke her hair, murmuring soft things in trig… Like Lincoln does for me with nightmares.” Octavia explained gently.

“That must’ve been the flame… We had wondered if the part of me in the device was swaying Ontari to a degree… I guess now we know.” Lexa nodded.

“You can let me up now.” Elya huffed, pushing to her feet.

“Elyza.” Lexa greeted.

“Friends of yours?” Elyza asked, stretching. The three newcomers looked on confused.

“Clarke and I share bodies with two from this world. Clarke’s counterpart is Elyza, mine is Alicia. We switch controls to keep it fair... They were here first… We don’t know how it happened.” Lexa hurried to clarify.

“Elyza, this is Octavia. She was one of Clarke’s hundred and a good friend. That’s Lincoln, he’s one of my people. He is Octavia’s partner. And that is Indra. She like Anya was one of my generals and one of the few I can call a friend.” Lexa introduced. Elyza nodded, narrowing her eyes at Octavia. She’d seen her in Clarke’s memories. She’d felt the pain the younger girl had caused her companion.

“If you hurt Clarke again I will shoot you dead quicker than you can fucking blink. She’s been through enough.” Elyza growled. Octavia nodded quickly, her eyes wide.

“What happened Elyza?” Alicia asked, sheathing the sword.

“Alicia.” Anya greeted.

“The gun spooked her bad… Like really bad… She got lost in her head space… This might be a problem.” Elyza explained. Alicia nodded.

“We should head back to camp for now… Tomorrow though we might want to start looking for places to relocate to… It’s getting a bit crowded.” Anya suggested. Elyza and Alicia nodded and began to lead the way. Octavia, Lincoln, and Indra followed. Everyone got comfortable after they arrived and Elyza opened cans of soup, cooking them over the fire before handing them out, taking care to make sure everyone got one.

“Tonight we rest. To new faces and old friends.” Anya toasted, raising her can. The others followed in suit before drinking too.

“What happened to you guys?” Clarke asked as they all finished drinking.

“Pike killed Lincoln… And Indra when she tried to save him… After Ontari and I watched you die, she sent me to Arkadia. Pike made Bellamy kill me in a show of loyalty. But he wasn’t going to so I beat him to it.” Octavia explained.

“Pike..? Like the fish..?” Anya asked confused. Indra quickly filled her in as Clarke moved away from the fire.

“You ok?” Lexa asked coming up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s hips and pulled her close, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“I will be.” Clarke nodded staring up at the sky.

“I think it’s time we tap out for a bit. These two have a talk to have.” Lexa suggested. Clarke smirked and nodded and suddenly Alicia and Elyza found themselves thrust back into the front seat.

“I-I have a confession to make…” Elyza began hesitantly.

“Me too…” Alicia agreed.

“On three then?” Elyza suggested. Alicia nodded, pulling away to look Elyza in the eyes.

“One…” Alicia took a deep breath.

“Two.” Elyza did the same.

“Three.” They both paused.

“ITHINKILIKEYOUASMORETHANJUSTASURVIVALBUDDYANDIDON’TKNOWHOWTODOTHAT.” The two exclaimed in unison, eyes closed, fearing the others reaction.

“Wait what?” Elyza asked confused.

“You heard me… And heard you… So what now..?” Alicia asked timidly. Elyza grinned. She moved closer, cupping the back of Alicia’s neck as she pulled the girl into a kiss which was easily reciprocated.

“I… I think we’ll figure it out.” Elyza smiled after the kiss broke. Alicia nodded breathlessly.

“So we’re ok?” She asked softly.

“I think we’re kore than ok love.” Elyza smirked, kissing her again. Both pulled away at the cheers and whooping from their mental companions.

‘ _We told you two idiots!’_ Lexa and Clarke exclaimed in an unaware unison.

“Things will definitely be ok.” Elyza nodded, snaking an arm around Alicia’s waist and looking up at the stars.

“Mhmm.” Alicia hummed in agreement, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

 

“Those two are _branwedas_ in every life aren’t they?” Indra sighed, watching the pair.

“Of course. But where would we be if they weren’t?” Anya laughed.

“Things are gonna be ok here.” Octavia nodded.

“Things are gonna be ok.” Lincoln agreed, turning his gaze to the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is it! This rides finally over and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I think this is a fitting end, the promise of not forever but tomorrow and that in itself is powerful enough. Thank you as always for reading, sorry it took so long.  
> \- Avid

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys so I got an idea and a new key board and jumped on the Elyza Lexa band wagon. I've been in a bad headspace about Lexa's death recently so this a byproduct of that. I hope you guys like this though I have no idea where I want to go with it yet. As always, ignore the spelling and grammar errors, my bad. Comments? Thoughts? Ideas? Questions? I don't bite and I love to hear from you guys, hope you enjoy.  
> \- Avid


End file.
